


Reverence

by TLynn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time that will last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

You find yourself trembling as you stare out the window, watching soft rain fall to the hot   
asphalt. The hotel room is thick with humidity; the moist air flows in from the open balcony   
that overlooks a beach landscape. You pull open the top of your robe and let it hang off of   
your nude shoulders. Your moist skin rejoices as it is freed from the confines of the thin   
cotton.

He inhales sharply behind you, and you tremble even more.

His energy fights the muggy atmosphere for dominance and wins, and you're not sure whether   
you should feel as stimulated as you do. It's a dangerous energy, unbridled and menacing even   
as you feel the soft touch of his hands on your waiting flesh.

He wants to own you tonight. And you want to be owned.

He pulls you against him roughly and growls his desires in your ear. You stroke yourself   
against him in response, a silent invitation to ravage you as he sees fit. He reaches around   
your small waist and unties your robe, removing the offending garment and tossing it aside.   
Your searing bodies meet again you gasp in surprise when you realize he is unclothed   
behind you and. You feel him push against you ardently, his throbbing erection resting   
heavily atop the swell of your bottom, and a wet warm flow escapes from between your legs.

You try to turn and face him, but he holds you in place easily and forces you to remain still.   
He leans down and places his tongue on your neck, lapping and tasting the salty flesh. You   
lean your head to the side, presenting a wider expanse of yourself, and yield to his hunger.   
You cry out when you feel his teeth bite down, surely marking you for days to come. The  
thought of a temporary brand excites you even further.

"Now, Mulder," you breathe.

He presses you into the window, the pane of cool glass a welcome sensation to your   
overheated body. You stare out at the pounding waves as he parts your legs from behind and   
thrusts into you sharply. His cock stretches you to capacity and you are grateful he remains   
still for just a few moments while your body adjusts to his intrusion. You feel him   
throbbing inside of you; that alone is almost enough to bring you to orgasm.

He begins to rock his hips against you, and you revel in the sensation of his hard flesh   
pulling out of you, only to be slammed back inside with sensuous force. One of his hands   
snakes up and latches onto your left breast in a tight grip, the other reaching down to clutch   
at your hip. He manipulates your body to move in opposition to his own, resulting in   
superlative contact with each thrust. He fucks you harder than any of your previous lovers.   
You will realize later that he also fucks you with a stronger love than you've ever known.

His head falls down to yours, and he places his open mouth on the nape of your neck. You hear   
each grunt, each gasp, and each cry that comes out of his mouth and revel in the pleasure he   
takes from your body. His plunges become quicker as you gasp again in surprise when you   
feel his callused fingers reach down and trail through the wiry curls of your sex to rub   
against your clit. The sensations are overwhelming and within seconds you feel your   
legs weaken as your climax begins to overtake you. He supports you still with an arm around   
your waist, and his fingers ride it out with you. He slows his strokes inside you until you   
recover completely, his lips blowing a stream of cool air onto your neck.

But his hips speed up again quickly, and you brace your body for the onslaught that is sure   
to come. His hands fall to your waist once again and grab on as he immerses himself within   
you. His movements become erratic and uneven; you know there are only seconds to go. With his   
last thrust, his strangled cry fills your ears, and your eyes glide shut in utter bliss as he   
releases himself inside of you.

A thin layer of sweat glistens over both of your bodies, pressed together and leaning   
against the steamed glass. His chest heaves against you as he breathes in and out deeply   
and you can feel the rapid beat of his heart against your back. You welcome his weight   
against you, the security it provides indisputable, and you mourn its loss as he   
straightens up. You level up as well and turn to face him. He doesn't stop you this time, and   
you are finally allowed to see his beautiful face.

His mouth turns up into a small smile at your gaze, and you can't resist the urge to touch   
your lips to his. You stand on your tiptoes and curl your arm around his neck, pulling his head   
down until your mouths meet in the first true taste of each other that night. He knows you   
adore his mouth and relinquishes control as you caress his bottom lip with your tongue. You  
deepen the kiss before long, however, impatient for more of his unique flavor. His tongue meets   
yours in a long, gentle embrace and you part only when it is necessary for air.

His hand reaches for yours, his fingers intertwining with your own, and he leads you   
with him over to the turned-down bed. You crawl onto the cool sheets first and feel the bed dip   
further as he quickly joins you and lands to rest on his back. You lay beside him, your   
head on his shoulder and leg draped over his thigh, his hand finding its place on the curve   
of your hip.

Moments pass, silence in the air. You look past him to the window again and see that the rain   
has stopped and the evening sun has begun its slow descent into the ocean. You feel his eyes   
and look up, meeting hazel depths filled with nothing but love.

"I don't know about you, Scully, but I think we need to put in for a transfer," he says. "The   
sea air seems to have quite an effect on us."

You smile and nod in agreement, kissing him lightly on the jaw before resting your head   
down on his shoulder again. Fleeting thoughts of a cool shower together enter your mind, but   
your eyelids are heavy, reluctant to be deterred from closing completely. The gradually   
deepening breathing beneath you tells you that your prospective shower partner has fallen   
asleep already, anyway.

Taking his cue, you relax against him and succumb to a peaceful sleep.

* * * *  
end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas on this one: The lovely Robin, the talented Avalon, and the stunning Char. I love you all, ladies!


End file.
